


The Morning After

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sex, Smut, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Just a little PWP i started about a year ago.Simon wakes up hungover and finds Jace in bed with him. Stuff happens...





	The Morning After

The first thing Simon saw when he opened his eyes was Jace.

The sound he made as he attempted to jump out was embarrassing. _Attempted,_ because as he jumped, it felt like his skull was being stabbed with a thousand knives from the inside. The world tilted and a huge wave of nausea swept through him.

The moan that escaped him then was loud and pathetic. His body went limp and started to slide off the bed. He felt a strong arm tighten on his waist and pull him close to a hard chest. If he wasn’t currently dying, he would have appreciated the warm naked skin pressed against the skin of his back.

As it was, he was torn between panic and pain.

What the hell happened last night?

His eyes were squeezed shut and he tried to push back the nausea.

“Simon…?”

Jace sounded concerned. This was odd. Jace sounded either angry or irritated, with a side of sarcasm at him. This, while welcome, was unnerving. Simon pressed his face into the pillow and let out another moan.

The bed shifted as Jace got out. Simon felt someone touch his head gently. He turned and reluctantly opened one eye. Jace was kneeling and watching him. He didn’t look angry. If anything, he looked amused and… _fond?_

“I told you not to drink so much.” Jace said; smiling gently.

OK, he could not deal with this right now. He pushed at Jace and made a beeline for the bathroom before he emptied the contents of his stomach.

*

He was a little bit better when he shakily came out of the bathroom thirty minutes later. He still felt dizzy and his head was still pounding, but he knew now that he wasn’t dying.

Jace looked up from his phone when Simon walked out of the bathroom. “Better?”

Simon sat slowly on the bed and lay down, sighing when he was finally prone. “I don’t think I’m dying anymore. That’s something at least.”

Jace chuckled.

“What...What happened?” Simon asked; his eyes closed. “What am…How did…I mean, you and me…”

He heard Jace moving around the room, before the bed dipped at his hip where Jace sat down. He opened his eyes and saw Jace put down painkillers and a glass of water on the stand.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Jace said, shifting and pushing Simon further on to the bed. “You were black out drunk last night.”

“I gathered as much.” Simon said, sitting up gingerly. “I have never been this hungover before. But, I woke up in bed with you. How did we go from you hating me to-to this?”

He put the painkiller in his mouth and chased it down with the water. He watched Jace as he did so. Jace grimaced and he looked down.

“I don’t hate you. I never did.” He grumbled. “You were missing at the party and Clary asked me to find you. When I did…”

Simon vaguely remembered Alec’s birthday party. He remembered seeing Jace wrapped up in a very compromising position with one of Izzy’s friends and he remembered feeling sad. He also remembered cursing his stupid crush on Jace. He was getting upset over something he couldn’t even change. He remembered going to the hotel bar and drinking. The rest was fuzzy. But now that he thought about it, he remembered Jace sliding on to the stool next to him.

“I don’t know why you’d leave free drinks at your friends’ party and pay for drinks at a hotel bar.” Jace said. “But, you looked so sad.”

“What did I do?” Simon asked. “I can’t remember much.”

“Well…” Jace hesitated. Simon’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t do anything stupid, did I?” Simon moaned. “I’m never drinking again. I’m sorry for whatever I did last night.”

“Calm down.” Jace laughed. “You talked. About me. I think at a point you didn’t know who I was, because I’m sure you wouldn’t have said some of the things…Simon?”

Simon covered his face with his hands and turned his back to Jace. That was worse. He knew talking will put him in trouble.

“I love you too.” Jace said, quietly. Simon froze. _What?_

“What?” Simon croaked, then cleared his throat. “What?”

“You told me last night, although you called me Steve.” Jace smiled, softly. “You told me last night that you were in love with me. That you were in love with me since the night I hooked up with Maia, which was almost six years ago, by the way. And that you had tried to get over me but apparently, I’m like a tick that just won’t let go. Personally, I thought that was a bit rude.”

Simon gave a weak smile. The painkillers had already started working, but he felt like he was choking. His chest felt tight and his heart was racing.

Jace loved him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jace asked, looking away. “I mean Simon…we’ve known each other for a while now. Why…?”

“I thought you hated me.” Simon said, “You acted like you did. And I thought you were straight. I didn’t want to get punched in the face.”

“I would never...” Jace said.

“I didn’t know that.” Simon said, “All our interactions always ended with me walking away with hurt feelings or you threatening to feed me to your cat in tiny pieces.”

“You were annoying.” Jace said, folding his arms. “Sometimes I didn’t know if I wanted to kiss you or push you into the bushes, the pool, over the balcony…you name it.”

Oh.

“You still haven’t explained why you are in my hotel room.” Simon said, “I thought I was going to have a heart attack when I woke up and saw you.”

“About that…” Jace said, slowly. His smirk was back and his cheeks had a tinge of pink. “You get really…handsy when you are drunk. And horny. And surprisingly strong.”

“Oh my God.” Simon moaned, leaning back till his head was back on the pillow. “I knew I did something stupid.”

“You didn’t “do” anything.” Jace said, winking at Simon. “As soon as you sort of wrestled me into bed, you passed out. It was cute. And kinda hot.”

“Stop it.” Simon covered his face. Then what he said registered. “Wait, what?”

Jace smiled mischievously, climbing completely into the bed and straddled Simon’s thighs. “It was hot the way you took charge like that.” He leaned closer. “If you weren’t so black out drunk, who knows what would have happened?”

“Um…” Simon swallowed hard. “I-W-What could…?” the rest of his question was cut short as Jace pressed his lips against his. Simon blinked, frozen for a few seconds as his brain struggled to catch up with what was going on. Then he sighed as he kissed him back.

It was all he had dreamed and more. He reached into Jace’s hair and tugged, causing the blond to moan against his lips and press closer.

Simon gasped as he felt Jace’s hands reach under his tank top and press against his skin. His hand slipped down to cup Jace’s neck. Jace moved his hands up Simon’s back and down again, dragging his nails into the hot skin. Simon felt goose bumps rise all over his skin and he pulled away. Jace made a small sound of protest and chased his lips.

Simon didn’t know if he was dizzy from the hangover or he was simply overwhelmed. He jumped when Jace started to kiss his neck and press a warm palm against Simon’s stomach. Simon tensed.

“Uh…Jace?” his voice was shaky. At Jace’s hummed reply, Simon continued. “I-I, uh, I’m…oh fuck…”

Jace slowly moved his hand up Simon’s chest, his nails scratching Simon’s nipples, causing him to arch a little. Jace shifts closer and groans when Simon instinctively bucks against him.

“OK, OK…” Simon said, his voice strained. “I think we-we should slow down.” The last words come out as a whine as Jace sucks a spot on his neck. Simon’s eyes flutter closed as he clenches his hands against Jace. “Fuck, Jace…” he let go of Jace’s hair and gripped his waist with desperate hands, pulling him closer. His breath hitched as he felt the pressure on his erection.   

Jace ground down hard and Simon gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Jace…please…”

 Jace made a pained noise as his body stilled. His felt his hands curl into fists on his chest. Simon rocked slowly and he felt Jace practically trembling against him. “S-Simon…” he hissed. “Y-you aren’t making this easy.”

Simon was torn. First, his ultimate fantasy was practically dropped on his lap and he felt so good against him. There was also the fact that his ultimate fantasy was practically dropped on his lap. Simon felt Jace sit up and lifted his body off Simon so he could get up without touching Simon.

Simon let go of Jace and covered his face, trying to calm himself.

He could feel Jace staring at him but he couldn’t make himself face him. He’d sounded so needy and…and…

His eyes shot open when he felt Jace’s hand on his cheek and his breath hitched as he felt Jace’s breath in his ear; harsh panting that caused goosebumps to rise all over his body. “Jace?” his voice was shaky.

“Shh…” Jace breathed against his heated flesh. He swallowed a moan when as Jace’s hand reached for the waistband of his shorts. His hands clenched in the sheets as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest.

“Oh _god!”_ he groaned when Jace’s hand brushed against his sensitive erection. He reached out to grab Jace’s arm, torn between pulling him away or drawing him closer.

He felt the hot wetness of Jace’s tongue against his neck and he whined; his eyes shut in pleasure. For a while, Jace did nothing but lick the side of his neck while he pulled down Simon’s shorts to release his aching hardness. He jerked, helpless as Jace gently wrapped his hand around him. “Oh fuck, Jace…” he sighed.

Then Jace nipped gently at a spot under his ear and Simon’s eyes shot open. He moaned as Jace’s hand started to move; first slow and teasing with hardly any pressure. Then he sped up, causing Simon’s eyes to roll back in his head.

“J-Jace...” he moaned when he felt Jace bite down on his neck, causing him to press closer. “Oh…fuck! There! Right th-there…”

He whimpered when Jace’s hand tightened on him as he continued to stroke him urgently. He felt Jace press and rock urgently against him; heard small sounds of pleasure against the overly sensitized skin of his neck. He felt his dick twitch and grow impossibly harder as Jace’s hand moved on him.

This was torture, bliss and everything. In his wildest fantasies, this felt way better than he had ever dreamed. His skin felt hot, his muscles tightened and he couldn’t help himself as he babbled incoherently.

He felt his balls tighten and his muscles lock. “Jace. _Jace._ I-I…oh God, I’m…I’m…” He squeezed his eyes shut as his toes curled. He felt Jace’s lips leave his neck and the hand on his dick slow down. He opened his eyes; his mouth ready to protest and was just in time to see Jace’s head lower to his lap.

“Oh…Oh jeez!” Simon whimpered. He felt the wet heat of Jace’s mouth wrap around him and he bucked hard, his vision graying at the edges. “Oh fuck! Yes! Jace, yesyesyes!” And his vision whited out as his body trembled in release.

He could hear small sounds as he came to. Opening his eyes, he saw Jace, ripping frantically at his sweatpants, pulling them down to fist his dick. “Oh my god…” Jace whined his eyes closing as his expression twisted in a grimace of pain or incredible pleasure. Simon could hear the tiny sounds coming from his throat as he stroked himself frantically, biting his lip as his hands moved almost in a blur.

Simon looked at Jace’s face in awe as he lost himself to his pleasure. He reached for Jace’s face and pulled him close. His lips crashed hard on Jace’s and they both moaned at the contact.. he felt Jace clutch the back of his head as they kissed hard. It was hard and messy. It was just what he wanted.

He pushed Jace’s hand away and replaced it with his. Jace pulled away with a moan. “Oh God!” He pressed his head against Simon’s shoulder and he panted.

All too soon, he felt Jace tense against him. He gripped Simon with one hand in his hair and the other at the back of his neck as he kissed him again. Moaning, his sunk his teeth into Simon’s lower lip and Simon felt the dick in his hand pulse hard and he squeezed hard, causing Jace to pull away again and groan long and hard as he came.

They sat pressed against each other as they caught their breath. Simon slowly pulled away to see Jace smiling with his eyes closed. “Wh-What was that about?” Simon asked, his voice hoarse.

“Just something I have wanted to do for a while now.” Jace said, opening his eyes.

Simon smiled. “I see.” He sighed, pulling away from Jace and leaning back against the pillows. His eyes widened as Jace took off his shirt and cleaned his hand. Then Jace lay down next to Simon, taking off his sweat pants.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Jace asked.

“Uh, what?” Simon asked dumbly. Maybe he was still drunk.

Jace rolled his eyes and yanked at Simon’s shorts. “Come on, we have some catching up to do.”

“Well, since you put it like that…” Simon said, taking off his own shirt and lying next to Jace. He opened his mouth to say something and Jace covered his mouth with his hand.

“We’ll talk later.” Jace said. Then he took his hand away from Simon’s mouth and kissed him again.

 

 


End file.
